Recently, as electronic devices have become increasingly smaller, semiconductor packages installed in electronic portable devices have also become smaller and lighter. On the other hand, the capacities of memory chips installed in the semiconductor packages have increased. Generally, single-chip package memories including a memory chip performing a single function have been used. However, recently, multi-chip package memories including a plurality of stacked memory chips performing two or more functions have been manufactured.
A plurality of memory chips included in a multi-chip package memory are stacked by stacking an interface chip and the memory chips, or stacking a memory controller and the memory chips.
In a general multi-chip package memory, for example, when first and second memory chips are stacked, each of the first and second memory chips and a pad are electrically connected by a bonding wire. That is, the first memory chip and a first pad are electrically connected by the bonding wire. The second memory chip and a second pad are electrically connected by the bonding wire.